Give us a kiss Pip?
by Kisunogeki
Summary: (My First Story!) MerryxPippin, go on a picnic and discover feelings both harbor for each other.


(Pre-events of "The Lord Of The Rings")

Merry and Pippin had gone out for a nice peaceful picnic.

Pippin did most of the cooking, and Merry hauled the huge basket out to their favorite hill.

Now, was currently their afternoon nap time.

However, Merry couldn't stay asleep.

When he did try to fall asleep he would be awoken with dreams of Pippin. In a more...intimate manner...

This was a vicious circle Merry was endearing...

Lay down, smell Pippin's hair, fall asleep, smell Pip's scent, think dirty thoughts, get awoken all sweaty and panting.

Pippin however was doing just fine sleeping on his own.

Merry was jealous.

Pippin was laying on his side, half falling into a leftover sandwich.

Merry got up and walked to the top of the hill, just before the sudden decline.

He stretched out.

_God Pip, when did you get to be so attractive in all these years?! _Merry thought to himself.

These past few days Merry had been feeling strange around Pippin. Whenever he'd see Pippin from far away his heart would flutter and his stomach would tighten and send shivers all through his body. He even had an awkward encounter with Pippin as well.

~Flashback~

**_"Merriadoc Brandybuck, where is the rest of the jam!?" Pippin had suddenly sneaked into Merry's washroom._**

**_While Merry was in the bathtub._**

**_Merry's face turned a deep shade of red._**

**_"U-uh, Pippin, don't you think this is the wrong time to be doing this-"_**

**_"Merriadoc, I don't care if you were standing stark naked in front of me, I WANT MY JAM. You know how I feel about my biscuits without jam!" Pippin shot him a look that stirred some feelings in the young Brandybucks nether regions._**

**_Merry's face reddened all the way to his ears at the thought of himself standing before Pippin completely naked._**

**_It was very clear by the tension in the room that Pippin wasn't leaving until Merry would tell him where the jam was._**

**_"Go check the cupboard Pip,"_**

**_"Do you think of me a fool Merry? I already looked there!"_**

**_"Did you move some jars around?"_**

**_Pippin looked to the ground, he thought he had won that argument._**

**_"No..." And Pippin left._**

**_Merry let out a breath he didn't think he was holding in._**

**_He now had a completely unexpected issue to deal with._**

_**~Present~**_

_"Merry..." Pippin moaned while turning over off the sandwich._

_Merry instantly went to Pippin's side. He stared at his face. So peaceful._

_So...touchable...so...kissable._

_Merry suddenly worked up the nerve to kiss Pippin._

_He gently pressed his pink lips to Pippin's surprisingly soft ones. Merry felt the instant chemistry and sparks that went along with the kiss. However, this bliss was cut short by Pippin pushing Merry away._

_"Merry!" Pippin scooted himself away from Merry. Who was now regretting that decision in the first place._

_"I'm sorry Pip-"  
"I feel so violated! Merry! If you wanted to kiss me shouldn't my consent have been a good idea!? You scared me half to death!"_

_"I'm sorry Pip...I just...really wanted to..."_

_Pippin was all hot and red. Not to mention his shirt tie had come loose so now his shirt was exposing a shoulder._

_Merry wasn't objecting of the view, but he went over to Pippin and re dressed him._

_"Merry...how long have you wanted to do these things?"_

_Merry looked away, he told Pippin ever since they were children he's liked him way more than any lass, but the urges weren't as bad as now._

_"Merriadoc..." Pippin said in a very admiring tone._

_"I LOVE YOU MERRY!" Pippin hugged Merry leaving his face all covered in kisses._

_"I've been waiting for this day since I was little!"_

_"Really?!" Merry responded with._

_The two Hobbits embraced._

_Merry broke the kiss to stare at a confused Took._

_"Then why've you been acting so stern with me?"_

_"I was hiding it!" Pippin said with a smile._

_"I couldn't let you know how I was feeling Merry, you would've ran away."_

_"That's not true..."  
"I know that now."_

_"Because I love you Pip!"_

_"I love you too Merry!"  
~_

_And they had a very intimate evening together.*_

_That lasted all night long._

_The End._

_P.S._

*I do more Mature writings, so this stemmed from the idea for a mature scene in my head, and when I have time I intend to share this too. Hence the asterisk.


End file.
